


Aaravi and Hex in: last minute shopping

by an_undead_gamer_45



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Chaos, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_undead_gamer_45/pseuds/an_undead_gamer_45
Summary: It's Christmas time in Monsteropolis and a certain monster slayer has forgotten to get her boyfriend something for Christmas. With the clock running out, will Aaravi and her trusty sidekick/curse Hex be able to find Oz the perfect gift in time?probably not, but let's watch her try regardless!
Relationships: Aaravi the Slayer/Yellow | Oz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Aaravi and Hex in: last minute shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazy4U](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4U/gifts).



Aaravi wiped the pale blue blood from her axe, still breathing heavily after her latest encounter. The evil snow golems were certainly out in force today, probably something to do with all the holiday magic in the air, at least she was well equipped to deal with it like always.

“Ugh, it’s gonna be a pain to get this out of my clothes.” The monster slayer remarked, looking over her blood soaked outfit. “At least the loot’s good, that last one dropped five ice elemental shards. Just a couple more and I can craft that cloak of frost I’ve always wanted.”

“Unless of course your boyfriend already got it for ya.” Hex interjected, munching away on some gingerbread humans.

Yes, it was that time of year again. Where the festive season descended upon Monsteropolis like a swarm of locusts: red, white, and green covering buildings in the form of lights and wreaths; various holiday songs wafting through the air; and of course everyone was decked out in their holiday outfits ranging anywhere from fashionable winter gear to horrible holiday sweaters that should strictly be worn ironically. Thankfully, Aaravi fell into the former of the two groups with a black leather jacket worn over a grey turtleneck shirt, some armored jeans coupled with steel toed boots, and a yellow scarf to complete the outfit; Hex on the other hand, fit the latter category to a T with a tacky, handmade, wool hat adorning his head courtesy of Aaravi’s boyfriend. (those crochet classes Zoe talked him into doing were really paying off.)

It had been about eight months since prom night at monster high and six months since the meteor shower at camp and Aaravi was still getting used to being unconditionally loved by another creature after living so long being ostracized by society for being half-human as well as her peers for her rage filled disposition brought on by the aforementioned ostracization. It was kind of funny, looking back on it all, how much she had managed to change over the course of this year. She had enrolled at Spooky High as a student but treated the place more as a hunting reserve to test her skills as a monster hunter and practice for her dungeon crawls; it’s not as though the faculty cared that she didn’t attend classes, as long as you managed to survive long enough to reach graduation day the school automatically would hand you a diploma, the whole ‘school’ aspect of Spooky high was more a formality meant to give her stat boosts when she needed them. But then something strange happened, she met a monster that could be best described as the personification of fear itself.

Admittedly, neither of them made a very good first impression upon each other. Aaravi tried to stab him in the gut from under the table and he retaliated by beaning her with an apple to get her to go away and their subsequent interactions weren’t any less hostile: attacking him and Damien from the branches of a tree, chasing him and Liam through the school hallways with a battle axe, and of course that one incident in the locker room that she has desperately tried to purge from her memory. She had made herself a near constant threat in his life that he merely seemed to brush off as a minor annoyance, which only served to make her even angrier over the fact that he wasn’t taking her seriously.

But then in their third year at school, her life took a turn for the better. Valerie had let it slip that the guy had managed to acquire a fairy in a bottle from her shop and Aaravi, being the savvy adventurer that she was, decided that she was going to take it from him by any means necessary. Of course if she had realized that it wasn’t a fairy in a bottle but a fair-a-pist in a bottle she probably would have just let him keep it; instead of getting a helpful little sidekick she wound up with a constant annoyance that constantly tried to get her to talk about her feelings. Aaravi didn’t need to talk about her feelings, she was an adventurer, she didn’t need no stinking feelings!

But after a series of wacky hijinks involving her therapist Norah and the fear boy, whom she would later discover was named Oz, she slowly started to let go of her rage and come to terms with some of her inner demons regarding her family while forming her first real friendship with another creature that wasn’t part of an escort mission. As it turned out, Oz was really sweet when you got to know him and was a great source of food based health items when she was going out on missions and from that an odd friendship bloomed, one that eventually led her to becoming more accepted by those around her. Granted she was still a ball of rage that slew mooks by the dozen, but she was at least able to stop trying to kill her fellow students.

Then prom came and went and things went south once more. Since she didn’t manage to find a date, having been a bit too busy between her therapy sessions with Norah and her XP farming, the slayer decided to spend the night doing a good old fashioned temple raid on the outskirts of Monsteropolis. After killing an untold number of revenant spirits, Aaravi came upon a pillar with a beautiful gold and jade necklace that matched her eyes almost perfectly. If she had known about the curse attached to it, she would have never put it on (Aaravi really had to start checking the stats of the pieces of loot she snatched up BEFORE she started equipping them); but she didn’t and found herself stuck with an annoying curse named Hex who constantly made her life harder with his annoying mannerisms and crippling bagel addiction.

Compared to Oz, however, she’d say she got off easy that night.

The poor guy had his heart completely crushed by a certain party ghost who rejected him in the cruelest manner possible, even getting several bystanders to laugh at him in the process. If that wasn’t enough, the universe felt it necessary to rub some salt in his wounded spirit by having the rest of his friends succeed in winning over the hearts of their crushes while he had to be a single pringle.

Safe to say, the fearling was far from a happy camper when he arrived at camp spooky. Why he drifted towards Aaravi during those initial weeks, following her like a wounded puppy, she’ll never know; maybe he was looking for a rebound girl or someone he could emotionally latch onto in his time of weakness, whatever the case may be she let him tag along on more than a few of her adventures and raids purely because of his skills with abyssal magic and not because she felt sorry for the guy. Through their trials and tribulations be it fighting side by side in the camp dome to learning 101 ways to trap your enemies in monster scouts, Aaravi began to realize that she wanted to take her relationship with Oz beyond that of a platonic sense and decided to make her move after a rather saucy bath the two shared at the end of a dungeon.

She was surprised by how quickly he jumped at the chance to start dating her, given that his heart was still raw and he’d have to deal with a constant third wheel in the form of Hex, but apparently he didn’t care. Oz just wanted to be loved.

Ever since then they’ve been going steady, at least as steady as you can be in a relationship between two monsters with as many issues as they had. They had their disagreements and more than a few fights (both physical and verbal), but no matter what they always worked through it and stayed together because that’s what love was about. 

That brings us back to the here and now of the couple’s relationship, spending their very first Christmas eve together as a couple. Normally Aaravi would be spending this time of year hunting down Krampus, but Oz managed to convince her to spend the holidays with him; exchanging gifts and cuddling by the fire with hot chocolate and cookies, something Hex was all too eager to get involved in. 

Having finished up her seasonal dungeon, Aaravi decided that now would probably be the best time to head home and get in on that snuggly goodness with her shadowy boyfriend

Although, the slayer couldn’t help but feel like she was forgetting something….something REALLY important. But as Hex reassured her: ‘if you forgot, it probably wasn’t that important’.

“Hey! Aaravi! Hey Aaravi!”

A bubbly voice shouting at her brought the monster hunter out of her reflective thoughts. When she turned around, she saw a familiar Frankengirl waving at her with one hand while the other was preoccupied tugging her ghostly girlfriend behind her.

“Hi Vicky, Polly.”

“Hey boo.” The ghost replied, taking another swig of the peppermint schnapps clutched in her free hand. “Whatcha up to on this fine winter’s eve?”

“Oh just the usual, XP grinding and holiday themed raids.” Aaravi replied.

“We were actually just about to head home to get some sweet snuggle action with her little Ozzy.” Hex tacked on with a mischievous smile.

The slayer immediately blushed the most adorable shade of red and failed to sputter out a retort, all while Vicky and Polly let out a pair of ‘awwws’ in perfect unison.

“You guys are so cute together! All in your emotionally supportive glory!” The party ghost exclaimed. “Hey, what did you get him for Christmas anyways?”

Aaravi opened her mouth to answer the question, only to realize that she was drawing an utter blank. Her expression quickly turned into one of horror as she suddenly remembered that important thing she was supposed to do: get Oz a Christmas gift.

“Oh crap…”

“You forgot to get him something didn’t you?” Vicky said. 

“I-it’s not my fault! I’ve been busy with my monster hunting job and all the limited time dungeons that only pop up around Christmas and offer exclusive loot!” Aaravi sputtered out. “Oh but it doesn’t matter! What kind of girlfriend doesn’t get her boyfriend a Christmas gift?! I have to do something!”

“Well I don’t think Oz will care that much, he’s a pretty forgiving guy and he really does love...and she’s already gone.” The frankengirl remarked, watching the slayer flee the scene in a complete panic.

Polly just shrugged and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. “Meh, she’ll be fine. Now then, how about we get home and...unwrap each other?”

While Vicky gave a rather flustered reply to her girlfriend’s proposition, Aaravi was running through the streets of Monsteropolis in a complete and utter panic, knocking aside any monster that was unfortunate enough to get in her way.

“Oh no, no, no, no. This is bad, this is really really bad!” Aaravi exclaimed with dread. “I’m gonna show up at our flat empty handed, Oz is going to figure out I forgot to get him something for Christmas, then he’s gonna think that I value monster hunting over our relationship and he’s gonna dump me then I’m gonna die alone with nothing but fourty-” 

The slayer’s panic fueled monologue was cut off by her head suddenly whipping to the side, followed by a sharp stinging pain taking root across one of her cheeks. It took her a few seconds to realize what had happened: Hex slapped her across the face, HARD.

“Sorry, but you were doing that thing again.”

“Wha- what thing?!” Aaravi yelled, barely holding back the urge to throttle her curse.

“That thing where you get all self conscious and start to think that you’re not good enough for Oz and the slightest mistake on your part will make him dump you.” Hex explained. “Come on, Norah talked to you about this Ravi. Just because your dad left doesn’t mean Oz is going to do the same thing.”

Aaravi huffed, her rage dissipating. “You’re right, you’re right. Thanks Hex.”

“Don’t mention it. Although we probably should find Oz a gift so you don’t end up hurting his feelings, any ideas?” 

Aaravi paused for a moment, trying to come up with some kind of gift idea for her shadowy boyfriend but was unfortunately drawing up a blank. She was hoping that she’d just randomly stumble upon the perfect gift, just like how she randomly stumbled upon the exact item she needed to complete whatever quest she was trying to finish, but it seems that wasn’t the case here.

Hex quickly picked up on this. “Okay, so you have no clue what to get him. That’s fine, just call up one of those weird friends he always hangs out with and ask them; maybe that zombie guy, what was his name….brains or something?”

“Yeah! Wait, no. He’s probably still mad at me after what happened with that yeti suit.”

“Pfft. come on, what’s a little attempted murder between friends? He’s probably over it by now, Give him a call!” Hex said, pushing a cell phone into Aaravi’s hands

The slayer didn’t have to wait long, as Brian’s voice soon came out of the other end with a groggy hello.

“Hey meatbag I-”

“Fuck off.” Brian bluntly replied.

“You didn’t even let me finish!” Aaravi shouted. “I need your help with something!”

“The last time we spoke you broke both my kneecaps and then set me on fire. Why the hell should I help you?”

“Look, I got caught up in my dungeon crawling gigs that I completely forgot to get Oz a gift for Christmas and I need some ideas so I don’t have to show up empty handed!”

“I fail to see how that’s my problem.”

Aaravi grit her teeth. “Okay let me put it this way: if you don’t help me, I will track you down, rip out your skull, and beat you to death with it!”

“Wait, that doesn’t seem physically possible.” The zombie said.

“Funny, that’s exactly what the last guy kept screaming…” Hex interjected. “He was all: AUGH! THIS DOESN’T SEEM PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE!”

The phone line went silent for a few moments, the ambient background noise coming from the other end being the only indicator that Brian was still on the line, before finally the zombie came up with a reply. “Psychonuts.”

“Geh?”

“Psychonuts, it’s a new game that just came out about a bunch of talking nuts that go to a psychic summer camp and battle it out with an evil nutcracker. Oz has been really interested in getting it so I’m sure he’d appreciate getting a copy of it. Good luck finding one though, it’s one of the most popular games right now.”

“Please, I’m Monsteropolis’ greatest treasure hunter. I once spent seven hours on a puzzle just to get a single collectible, I think I can find a popular video game.” Aaravi replied.

“Sure whatever, now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to teaching Cal the meaning of Christmas.”

On that note, the line went dead and the slayer was left with her next objective: acquire a copy of Psychonuts.

Luckily she knew exactly the place to get one, the most dangerous place in Monsteropolis during the holiday season…

“TO THE MALL!” Aaravi exclaimed.

“You mean the mall that’s currently on fire?” Hex deadpanned.

Aaravi looked over to see that Hex was correct: half of the mall was currently on fire while the other half was in the process of being consumed by some kind of fleshy growth. But that did little to deter the slayer from her quest, if anything it only encouraged her further. Hex, on the other hand, wasn’t as enthusiastic.

“H-hang on a sec Aaravi, what does Brian know anyhow? I’m sure Oz would be perfectly happy if we got him a sweater or a scented candle or something, maybe we should- you’re not even listening to me are you?”

She wasn’t, Aaravi never let silly things like common sense or self preservation instincts get in the way of her goals. She was walking out of that mall with a gift for her boyfriend, one way or another.

************************

“HA! HA! HA! DIE MONSTERS, DIE!” Aaravi maniacally chortled, taking the head off some poor rent-a-cop with an axe cobbled together from kitchen appliances.

Forget dungeons, THIS was where the good loot and XP was. 

Aaravi was by no means prepared for the horrors that lay within the walls of the Monsteropolis mall. She had expected there to be a few fights and maybe a mini boss or two; but instead she found herself knee deep in an all out bloody brawl, monsters ripping each other apart left and right, all in the name of the glorious consumerism that plagued the holiday season.

After being initially taken back by the sheer amount of violence that surrounded her, the slayer quickly got into a familiar rhythm that she so often employed whenever she went on an adventure and started carving her way through the crowds with ease. Even Hex was having a good time, but that was probably because he was currently chewing away on a box of bagels that Aaravi had looted from an overturned kiosk just to get him to stop screaming.

Swallowing down a pretzel bagel, Hex started tapping his host on the shoulder. “Hey, Ravi. Check it out.”

Looking up from her newest victim, the slayer grinned when she saw that she was now standing directly in front of the local game store. The good news was that she could see an ad for Psychonuts in the store window, so they had to have it; the bad news was that particular store was packed to the brim with sweaty gamers who looked particularly vicious.

“I sure hope I brought enough crossbow bolts for this.” Aaravi muttered to herself.

“Why don’t you just go over them?” Hex suggested. “They’re really packed in there and I’m pretty sure I can see that game on the back wall. If you just hop across their heads, you should be able to avoid them completely.”

“That is….actually a pretty good idea. You’re being unusually helpful right now.”

The curse shrugged. “The sooner we get Oz’s gift the sooner we can get out of this crazy place. I swear I’m gonna be having nightmares for weeks because of this outing.”

Equipping her boots of dexterity, Aaravi jumped up and landed square on top of some heavy set troll before using his head as a launchpad to jump onto another nerd. From there she just started crowd surfing atop the heads of monsters, using them as stepping stones as he got closer and closer to the Psychonuts display that was rapidly being depleted of its stock.

Right as Aaravi was about to get her hands on the very last copy of the game, fingertips literally inches away, the box was suddenly snatched from her grasp by a set of greasy hands. This resulted in the monster hunter completely losing her focus and slamming face first into the empty display, limp body tumbling to the floor shortly after.

Once her head stopped spinning from the failed dex check, Aaravi became acutely aware of the mocking laughter being directed at her; looking up, she came face to face with a certain kappa that was universally hated by everyone he encountered.

“Bwahaha! Way to fumble you link wannabe!” Leonard chortled. 

“Give me that game!” 

“Why? So you can try to look like a fake gamer girl to your simp of a boyfriend? FAT CHANCE! I’m gonna take this bad boy home and only play two levels before throwing it away and leaving terrible reviews on it on every social media platform I have access to!” 

Aaravi lunged for the kappa, but he quickly jumped out of the way and slipped into the crowd. This prompted an animalistic growl from the slayer who shoved her way into the crowd to give chase.

While Aaravi was in far better shape than Leonard was (heck, almost everyone at spooky high was in better shape than him), his small size allowed him to simply weave between the legs of the various crowds while Aaravi had to push and stab her way through which severely slowed her down.

After a long winded chase through several stores and corridors, overlaid with the classic Benny Hill theme, Aaravi’s stamina was starting to falter and Leonard was gaining more and more ground on her.

“This. isn’t. WORKING!” Aaravi shouted through wiry breaths. “I need to slow him down or speed myself up. Why didn’t I pack my tunic of haste this morning?!”

That’s when Hex had a lightbulb moment. “HEY EVERYBODY! BED, BATH, AND BLADES IS GIVING OUT A FREE BLENDER TO ANYONE WHO CAN TACKLE THAT TWIRP WITH THE VIDEO GAME BOX OVER THERE!”

The effect was instantaneous, which isn’t surprising considering how much a blender means to some people, and several shoppers started dog piling on poor Lenoard; this, in turn, caused the video game to fly out of the kappa’s grip and skid across the floor where it was looted by Aaravi shortly after.

“Nice job Hex! Now let’s get the hell outta here!” The slayer exclaimed, beelining for the door.

Unfortunately for Aaravi, in her rush to get her newly acquired treasure out of the mall she completely failed to see the wet floor sign lying directly in her path. Thankfully, the floor had long since dried but that didn’t stop the monster hunter from tripping over the sign itself and dropping her copy of Psychonuts when she hit the floor. Before she could scramble to grab it, the box was trampled by several enthusiastic shoppers and completely destroyed.

Her jaw dropped, all that hard work and bloodshed having been undone in a matter of moments by a few monsters running around in ugly Christmas sweaters. That was her only hope to get her boyfriend a good Christmas gift and now it’s gone….

“Oh boy, here it comes….” Hex groaned.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-”

Aaravi inhaled.

“-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-”

“Do I hear someone screaming ‘no’ in complete and utter agony?”

Hex turned around to see Milo standing there, shopping bags clutched in their hands and clothes oddly blood free.

“Yeah, Ravi here forgot to get her boyfriend a present and the only gift she could find for him just got destroyed.” Hex shouted over the adventurer’s screams.

“Oh you poor thing.” Milo said. “Come on, I know what’ll cheer her up.”

“Please say bagels, PLEASE say bagels!”

“Close. Come on, let’s go.” The reaper said, grabbing hold of the slayer's arms and dragging her away from the scene.

Aaravi kept screaming in despair the whole way there.

************************

“Mmm. I have to say, next to bagels, cinnamon rolls are my favorite snack.” The curse remarked, munching away at the aforementioned treat.

Aaravi nodded in agreement, mouth full of gooey cinnamon goodness that helped distract her from her current plight.

The trio were currently set up in the sole oasis of the Monsteropolis mall that was completely free from any form of violence: the food court. After the tickle me Damien incident of 20XX, a set of rules were drafted by the city council in an attempt to curb the violence brought about by the holiday shoppers; most were ignored but one of the few that was agreed upon was that the food court was hallowed ground, a place of sanctuary were people could rest and stuff their faces with incredibly unhealthy food before jumping back into the fray, pretzel bites and smoothies often being the only thing keeping many thrifty monsters from going even crazier, to defile the food court was a quick way to paint a target on your back so everyone respected this rule. Which is why it was an ideal place for a makeshift therapy session

“Alright so let me get this straight.” Milo said, finishing up their tasteful latte art pic. “In your infinite adventuring wisdom, you focused so much on grinding for loot and killing monsters that the idea of getting your significant other something to celebrate the holiday season completely and utterly slipped your mind.”

“That stupid game was the only thing I could come up with and now it’s gone, Oz is gonna think I value adventuring over him and he’s gonna get upset and…” The slayer trailed off when she noticed that the reaper sitting across from her was stifling a laugh, instantly igniting the embers of fury within the girl.

“YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!”

“Well, yeah.” Milo snorted. “I mean have you seen his social media feeds?”

Aaravi gazed at the reaper’s phone, currently displaying Oz’s Instagram, and was surprised to see it was nothing but pictures of the two of them (three if Hex counted) on their various dates and adventures, all of them with positive tag lines even when things had gone horribly wrong.

“The little guy is big time in love with you darling. I sincerely doubt he’s going to break up with you just because you forgot to get him something for Christmas.” 

“That’s not the issue! Oz just gives me so much emotional support and love that I feel like a shit girlfriend whenever I neglect him in favor of adventuring! If I don’t contribute to this relationship I’m about as good as a barbarian that puts all of his skill points into wisdom!” Aaravi screamed, her tone softening shortly after “We were there for each other at our lowest points and gave each other strength and magical support when we needed it, I just want to be the girlfriend he deserves.”

Hex put a hand on her shoulder. “Ravi, girl. You already are, you don’t need to prove nothing to nobody.”

“Yeah, because a good girlfriend forgets to get her boyfriend a gift during christmas.” The monster hunter sarcastically replied.

“Hey if you’re that hung up on this, why not just DIY his gift? That sort of thing is all the rage right now.” Milo suggested.

“Ooh! Yeah! You can finally put all those crafting skills to good work!” Hex tacked on.

Apparently Aaravi agreed, as she turned over her bag and dumped out all the crafting components she had gathered over the course of the day; the sheer amount of items spilling forth from the pouch was far greater than the volume of the bag appeared to be.

Before her allies could get so much as another word out, Aaravi started tearing into the pile and randomly slamming groups of items together the same way one would slam rocks together to make a fire.

“Uh, I know arts and crafts may not be my forte unless it’s for one of my arts and crafts channels. But are you sure you should be-” Milo was silenced by Hex pressing a finger to their lips.

“Shh. This is how she makes stuff, don’t mess with the process.” the curse reassured them. “There’s only like a fifty percent chance she’ll blow us up and seeing as neither of us can die, we’ll be fine no matter what.”

Luckily for everyone in the nearby vicinity, Aaravi’s actions did cause an explosion; but not one of fire, rather one of sheer light that occurred after she combined a piece of midnight fabric, an ethereal bullet, and some goo from a shadow monster. When it dissipated, Aaravi was holding a rather tasteful suit consisting of a grey waist coat with matching pants and a midnight blue suit jacket with golden fringe to complete the ensemble. 

Milo blinked and held up their camera phone. “Okay, you HAVE to do that again. Think of the amount of views I could get!”

“No time! I gotta get home and give this to Oz, he’s probably getting pretty worried about me as is!” the slayer exclaimed, quickly checking her phone to see that Oz had indeed begun to text her regarding her whereabouts and why she was so late getting home. “See ya Milo!”

On that note, Aaravi quickly ran outside and scanned the area until she saw the familiar glow of one of the many fast travel points that existed around town. 

“Wait Aaravi! I just- GAH!” Hex protested just as Aaravi leapt into the portal.

One travel cutscene later and the duo found themselves standing right outside of the flat they shared with Oz, it was so utterly convenient to have a fast travel point set up right outside of your home base; although it was slightly less convenient when you had a curse that got severe motion sickness from using said fast travel points and was now blowing chunks into the street.

‘At least he’s not puking on me like last time’ Aaravi thought to herself as she marched up to her home.

When she pushed the door open, both Hex and Aaravi were hit with a wave of smells: pine, fresh baked cookies, and all the familiar smells that Oz carried around on his person. In other words, it smelled like home.

“Oh there you are!” the aforementioned fearling exclaimed, peering around the corner. “Looks like you’ve had a fun day.”

Aaravi was a little confused at that remark, until she looked down and sheepishly realized that she was still coated in gore from head to toe.

Luckily this wasn’t the first time this happened. “I already got a fresh set of clothes waiting on the bed and a hot bath with one of those bath bombs you love waiting for you upstairs.”

The slayer smiled, coming home after a long adventure to a kind boyfriend who had already set up everything she needed to decompress was one of her favorite things about dating Oz.

“You’re the best.” Aaravi said, kissing him on the cheek and leaving behind a bloody kiss mark.

A quick dip and one change of clothes later and Aaravi was back downstairs just in time to see Oz finish slipping into his christmas gift which prompted a noticeable blush from his girlfriend as he wore it so, SO well; all dapper, confident, and oddly enough very reminiscent of another bounty hunter she had heard of only in legend. But she quickly shook off those thoughts when she noticed he was holding a large gift box that she could only assume was some kind of sword, the idea of new loot quickly consuming her mind.

Noticing his girlfriend in the room, Oz smiled and held out the wrapped package. “Merry Christmas Aaravi.”

The poor box never stood a chance, Aaravi was upon it in seconds and tore it to shreds like a rabid wolf. Just as she expected, Oz had given her a sword for christmas; what she did not expect, however, was for him to get her such a legendary blade.

It was a long thin rapier with a dark blue handle, while not very flashy the slayer could literally feel the weapon pulsating with magical energy in her grasp and a quick check of it’s stats revealed it to be far superior to any other weapons she currently owned. Not that Aaravi needed to do a stat check as she knew exactly what she was holding and the sheer power it possessed: ‘the sword sharpened with tears.’, a long lost weapon that formerly belonged to a brave knight that served as a guardian of justice until they were crushed by the weight of the world on their shoulders.

“Wait, h-how did you get this?” Aaravi stuttered out. 

“Funny story, it actually belonged to my mother who gave it to me a few years ago with the promise that I would ensure that it found its way into the right hands.” Oz explained. “I figured that I could just kill two birds with one stone and give it to you as a kick ass christmas gift.”

Aaravi sniffed. “I-I love it. I can’t wait to strike down my foes with this!”

“Before you go all fire and fury, you should know that’s not the only thing I got you.”

“What do you mean?”

“W-well…” Oz began, taking in a breath. “We’ve known each other for awhile now Aaravi and I really think we’ve been a great influence on each other. I love you so much and I just wanted to know….

The fearling got on one knee in front of the adventurer, pulling out a small box and flipping it open to reveal a ring.

“Would you marry me?”

Aaravi froze on the spot, her brain completely and utterly fizzling out. The slayer was prepared for a lot of crazy situations from a life of adventure, but having her boyfriend propose to her was not one of those situations and the fact that his pose combined with his new outfit made him look almost exactly like a fairy tale prince didn’t help matters at all. Instead she could only awkwardly sputter out random sounds in a failed attempt to spit out a yes, at least until Hex stepped in to lend a hand.

“I think that’s a yes.” Hex said with a cheeky smile. “Right Ravi?”

“YES! YES I WILL!” The slayer said, right before she tackled Oz to the floor in a tight hug.

Her Christmas may have been a rough one for the most part, with all the trouble and misfortune she had to endure over the course of the day. But this moment made it all worth it in the end, it truly was a merry Christmas for our favorite monster hunter and her fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> merry Christmas to my pal Crazy4U/Vanilla0chinchilla!


End file.
